Demons and Devils
by wowwhatastory
Summary: When Baby Beel's power goes out of control, Hilda is forced to ask for a favour from someone she normally would never ask. This leads to Oga being caught up in the world of Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels, what will he do?


It was the end of another school day, two young men, along with a baby on board, were on their way home.

"Oga, look over there!"

"Huh? What is it, Furuichi?"

"What do you mean 'What is it?'!" Furuichi replied, "Girls! Those ones over there!"

Oga rolled his eyes, "What about them?" he sighed.

"It's obvious that they're beautiful!" the boy shouted. "Can't you show a bit of interest for once?"

"Shut it, I don't have time to deal with your worthless problems right now… I've got a crisis on my hands." Oga replied.

"What is it now?" Furuichi asked.

"It seems like Baby Beel has caught –"

"Aah…"

"- a cold."

"Dabu!" the baby sneezed which, unfortunately for the man carrying him, also resulted in a large electric shock being produced.

"AAAHHH!"

"Yeah, now I know why you looked worn out all day," Furuichi laughed awkwardly. "It seems like this is different to the time with Tōjō… Ah, I know! Why don't you ask Hilda-san to call Lamia?"

"Obviously I already did that, dumbass. She and that doctor should be coming later today." Oga replied. "Really, it's one thing after another… Just after beating those demons, Baby Beel leaving and coming back and the first thing I have to deal with is this? Give me a break..." he sighed.

"Well, I'm sure everything will work out," Furuichi said. "Ah, this is where I turn off, see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Yeah." Oga said tiredly.

"Aaaah…"

"NOT AGAIN!"

"DABUU!"

* * *

"I'm home."

Opening the front door Oga was met with the disgruntled face of Lamia.

"You're late! Honestly, how can Beelze-sama's parent be so incompetent" she huffed, crossing her arms.

"How can I be late? You didn't even say what time you were coming!" Oga argued.

"Hmph, just hurry up and come upstairs. Shishō and Hilda-neesama are waiting." She replied as she stomped up the stairs.

"Alright, alright, let's just get this over with." He mumbled, following her.

Entering his room he found Hilda, tapping her foot impatiently, and Dr. Furcas, busying himself with looking over some medical instruments that Oga was sure were not part of human medical practice, both waiting.

"What took you so long?!" Hilda snapped.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." Oga replied sarcastically.

"Fool, what if the Young Master's condition had worsened whilst you were gone. Hurry up and hand him over," she demanded.

"Stop making such a fuss over a cold, I'm the one who's really been suffering," he said, passing Baby Beel over to Hilda, who cooed at the sight of her, and took a seat by the table, "These guys will give him some medicine and that'll be that."

"Maou's do not catch common colds, imbecile", she retorted, "What could be just a cold for a measly human like you could be a matter of life or death for them."

"Now, now," Furcas interrupted, "let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let me examine him first before we start talking about life or death."

Hilda sat the child down on the bed allowing Furcas to inspect him. Picking up something that at least looked like a stethoscope, he began checking Baby Beel's heartbeat, after several minutes of checking various aspects of the child's body with various apparatus, Furcas finally moved back from Baby Beel.

"Hmm…" he mumbled.

"What's your diagnosis, Shishō?" Lamia asked worriedly.

"Well," he started, "it seems like he's not actually ill, there's no sign of disease or infection."

"What?!" Oga shouted, "What the hell is wrong with him then?"

"Well, since it's not actually an illness it's outside of my expertise." He replied before pausing, "However if I had to take a guess then I would say it's potentially an issue with power regulation." Furcas stated.

"Power regulation?" Hilda asked.

"Perhaps, from what Hilda-dono has told me the bursts of electricity happen randomly and seeing as there is nothing wrong with him physically, it would be my best guess. I imagine that it is an after effect of your recent training and difficult battles, both you and Beelze-sama pushed your bodies, along with Beelze-sama's demonic power, to their limits multiple times. Due to these fluctuations in power and condition of your bodies it has caused Beelze-sama's ability to keep control of his power to weaken, resulting in the sudden bursts of power, the sneezing is just the way this condition has manifested itself." He explained.

"So what?" Oga asked, "If there's nothing you can do then that means I'm gonna be stuck with him shocking me until I die?!"

"I'm not saying that nothing can be done, it's just that I, myself, cannot do anything about it. Ideally you could ask someone more experienced in these matters, however I am afraid that I can't help in that regard either…" Furcas responded.

"This is bad…" Oga mumbled with his head in his hands, "At this rate I'm really gonna die over a stupid thing like sneezing…"

"Wait," Hilda interjected, "if that is the case then there may be someone I can ask."

"Really?!" Oga cheered.

"Fool, this case is related to the Young Master's well-being so I will obviously be doing everything in my power to make sure that he gets better." She replied.

"Unfortunately, seeing as there is nothing else for us to do here, then we really should be heading back." Furcas declared.

"We're leaving already?" Lamia protested.

"We left Makai because it was an emergency, however we have other appointments to attend to so we should start making our way back." He said.

"I'll call for Alaindelon." Hilda said.

"There's no need, we'll go see him ourselves," Furcas replied gathering his equipment and moving towards the door, "Just do what you need to do for Beelze-sama. Come on, Lamia."

"Alright, Shishō," Lamia sighed, getting up from her place on the bed. "See you later, Beelze-sama! If you need anything let me know and I'll come immediately!" She gushed.

"Hurry and get going already…" Oga muttered.

"I heard that!" Lamia snapped, kicking him in the shins as she passed.

"That hurt, you little brat!" he cursed.

Lamia only turned her head and stuck her tongue out in response, "Let me know how it goes Nee-sama." Offering a quick wave to Hilda before exiting the room.

Oga stood up and moved over to sit on his bed next to Baby Beel. Sighing, he faced Hilda, "So," he started, "what's the plan now?"

"You don't need to do anything, I have to go and ask for a favour." She replied coldly.

"From who?" Oga asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." She said mysteriously as she also left the room.

* * *

It had been at least an hour since Hilda had left the room leaving Oga, who had been waiting alone with his thoughts, to move back to lie on his bed, Baby Beel had since moved to fall asleep on Oga's stomach.

'What the hell's taking her so long?' Oga thought, 'Thankfully Baby Beel's asleep so his power doesn't seem to be unstable… Still, I wonder who could make that demon wet nurse go and ask for a favour…' As he finished that thought he heard movement outside his room, causing him to sit up.

"Dah?" Baby Beel yawned, blinking while looking up at Oga.

The bedroom door opened revealing Hilda.

"Pick up the Young Master and come with me, we need to meet up with Alaindelon." She ordered before turning again to start moving downstairs.

"Wait," Oga grunted, slinging Baby Beel onto his back and chasing after her, "where are we supposed to be going?"

"Neutral territory."

"What the hell does that mean?" he retorted.

"Exactly what I said, now hurry up and start moving", she replied before exiting out the front door.

'What is she in such a rush about?' Oga thought, quickly putting his shoes on. Behind him he heard his sister call out to him.

"Tatsumi, was that Hilda-chan just now?" Misaki asked, looking between him and the front door, "What have you done now?"

"What makes you think I've done something?!" He shouted back, moving towards the door.

"Otou-san and Okaa-san won't be back until later tonight so make sure you fix whatever you did before they get back."

"Like I said… Tch, I don't have time for this", he growled, slamming the door behind him. He moved into the street looking for Hilda, seeing moving in the direction he assumed was Furuichi's house. Clicking his tongue again, he jogged after her.

"Oi, so where are we actually going?" he grunted.

Hilda rolled her eyes, "Obviously we're going to see the people who I contacted, imbecile."

Oga's eye twitched, "I get that, but who exactly are they?"

Hilda took a deep breath, "Normally, I wouldn't be able to contact these people, let alone ask for a favour from them."

"So why are you doing it now?" Oga replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Because they are the only people who can help and the only people I can trust with this."

* * *

After a short walk, in silence, to Furuichi's house they arrive to find Alaindelon already standing outside.

"Ah, good evening, Hilda-sama, Oga-dono and of course the Young Master." He spoke politely.

"Are you ready to transfer, Alaindelon?" Hilda asked.

"Of course, I would imagine they have also arrived and are waiting." He replied

"Let's go then."

'So even the old guy knows who we're going to meet.' Oga thought, 'Why won't anyone just tell me what the hell is going on?'

"So, will someone finally tell what's going on here?" Oga groaned.

"You haven't told him yet?" Asked Alaindelon, raising an eyebrow in Hilda's direction.

"Alaindelon, you do it." Hilda sighed.

"Hmm, I understand." He replied, turning to Oga. "Well, simply put, the people you are going to meet are devils."

"Devils? What, so just more people like you guys?" Oga asked confusedly.

"Well, not quite," he continued, "the easiest way to explain it would be that whilst we are both not humans, we demons and they devils are different species."

"If that's all it is why do we have to go out of our way to meet these guys?" Oga questioned.

"The problem is that after some…" Alaindelon paused, searching for the right word, "Let's say 'issues' between the two in the past an agreement was reached, where the two of us would limit contact, as well as agree to not intrude on each other's territory. As you could guess, the area of Japan where we live right now is part of the demon's territory so devils are forbidden from entering. As for right now we are going to neutral territory where anyone is allowed to enter." Alaindelon explained.

"Oh," Oga remembered, turning towards Hilda, "so that's what you meant when you said that earlier."

"Hmph, I told you I meant what I said." She remarked. "Now we've wasted enough time here, let's hurry up and go."

"Wait!" Oga shouted, "One last question. Who are we going to meet?"

"One of the Maous, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama."

Oga and Baby Beel both looked at each other in confusion. Baby Beel tilted his head and pointed at himself.

"Dah?"

"Huh?! What do you mean?!" Oga asked.

Hilda clicked her tongue, "Enough talk." She sighed. "Alaindelon!"

"Alright. Transfer!" Alaindelon proclaimed as he opened his body.

"Wa-Wait… Oi, explain it first!" Oga reiterated.

"Let's go." She stated, kicking Oga into Alaindelon.

"Oi!"

* * *

After having to go through Alaindelon's transfer Oga found himself lying face down on the ground. Lifting himself to his feet, and dusting himself off, he shook his head.

'I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that…' He thought to himself as he shivered.

Behind him Hilda stepped out of the transfer demon, landing gracefully.

"Seems like we arrived safely." Alaindelon said.

"Yes, thanks for doing this on such short notice." Hilda replied.

"You're most welcome. Then, this is where I take my leave." Alaindelon notified.

"You're not coming in with us?" Asked Oga.

"No, I am only a means for you to get here, I have no place in the meeting." He responded solemnly.

"Oh." Oga grunted.

'He seems pretty serious about this…' Oga thought.

"More importantly, Takayuki is waiting for me at home." Alaindelon laughed.

"That's what's more important?!" Oga exclaimed.

"Don't worry I'll be ready by the time you're ready to leave." He assured

Sighing, Oga turned around to face the building in front of him. It was a large house, however the exterior was old and worn; the white paint on the walls was peeling away revealing the brick underneath. He turned his head examining his surroundings, luckily he had landed on the path to the house as it was surrounded by overgrown grass, on either side of the path he could make out water features that hadn't been used, moss starting to grow in patches.

'Oi, oi, if this is the state of the outside, what the hell is it gonna be like inside?' Oga wondered.

"Come on." Hilda called, cutting his thinking short, as she started to walk up to the large door, which also had seen better days, the black paint was fading and the metal knocker was starting to rust. Oga wordlessly followed until he too had reach the doorstep. Hilda lifted her hand to knock on the door before quickly glancing at Oga.

"What?" He growled.

"Listen, the people we are going to meet are strong, much more so than you and I so make sure you don't do anything stupid, especially since we are the ones who are asking for a favour." She cautioned.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, "I get it. I am technically this guy's father." Pointing to Baby Beel, who cooed in response.

"As long as you understand." Hilda smirked.

Knocking on the door, they waited a few moments before the old hinges creaked open.

"Hilda, we've been expecting you, it's good to see you are well."

The door fully opened revealing a woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flowed all the way down to her back, featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest was let down, ending in twin braids. She was wearing what appeared to be a white and blue French maid outfit.

'What is it with these guys and maids?' Oga thought, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry for making you wait, Grayfia-san." Hilda said politely, bowing slightly.

"It is of no matter. Now, follow me, Sirzechs-sama is waiting inside." Grayfia spoke, turning and making her way down the hallway.

'These guys must be no joke if they can make even Hilda act politely.' Oga thought amused.

It must have shown on his face as Hilda quickly dug an elbow in his ribs and sent him a glare before she too followed Grayfia through the building. Oga clicked his tongue in annoyance and started walking as well, rubbing his side in attempt to ease the pain.

As he made his way through the house he noted how the outside of the house was no reflection of the inside, it was spotless from top to bottom, and lined with what Oga guessed were expensive pieces of art and ceramics. The dark, varnished floorboards were covered with intricately embroidered rugs and bright, crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Both Oga and Baby Beel were in awe, however their inspection of the hallway was cut short by Grayfia's voice.

"We have arrived, Sirzechs-sama is waiting inside." She stated, standing in front of a door.

Grayfia opened it revealing what, in comparison to the previous area, was a fairly basic room. Again a large crystal chandelier was hanging from the ceiling, however all that was in the room was a single table with four chairs, two on each side. Sitting at one end was a man who appeared in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes, he was wearing a simple black suit, with a green tie and a matching cardigan.

"Ah, if it isn't Hilda-chan!" He said jovially, standing from his seat. "Long time no see!"

"Yes, it is good to see you again, Sirzechs-sama." Hilda greeted, bowing once again.

"And you must be Oga Tatsumi-kun, right?" He asked turning slightly to face Oga.

"Yeah." Oga grunted.

"Oi, what did I tell you earlier?" Hilda glared. "Show some respect."

"It's fine, it's fine. I'm not such a big fan of formalities myself." Sirzechs laughed. "So, if you're Oga-kun then that must mean that on your back is Beelzebub-kun, correct?"

"Dah!" The child nodded, raising an arm in greeting.

"Good, good." Sirzechs smiled. "Come in, make yourself at home. Please take a seat." He said gesturing to the chairs on the opposite side of the table.

'This guy doesn't seem that scary.' Oga thought to himself.

"I'll go and prepare some tea." Grayfia said as she excused herself, closing the door behind her.

As the pair sat down Sirzechs started once again.

"I must apologise for the state of the estate, we don't come to neutral territory often, so we only had time to prepare the inside of the house." Sirzechs explained.

"No, we should be thanking you for agreeing to meet us on such short notice." Hilda replied.

"Come now, Hilda-chan, as soon as Grayfia told me you contacted her, I dropped everything in order to make this meeting possible. It's so rare that we have a chance to meet up." He continued. "I remember like it was just yesterday that you were following Grayfia around everywhere when you just a chi-"

"Excuse me," Hilda interrupted, clearing her throat. "With all due respect, we didn't come to talk about such stories."

"Ah, yes," Sirzechs remembered, "now remind me, what was the issue again?"

"We believe that the Young Master has an issue with power regulation, we came to ask if you could confirm it and if so, potentially do something to fix it." Hilda reminded.

"That was it, wasn't it?" Sirzechs nodded. "Well, you came to the right person, demonic power is one of my specialities. Let me have a look and see."

Oga reached up to his shoulder to grab Baby Beel off of his shoulder and set him down on the table, facing the older man.

"Okay, let's see what we've got here." Sirzechs mumbled, closing his eyes and reaching a palm out to rest on top of the child's head.

"…"

"Hmm… Well it's definitely an issue with power regulation." He confirmed, reopening his eyes. "You guys must have had a rough time dealing the Pillar Division."

"You know about that?" Oga asked.

"Of course," Sirzechs laughed. "Just because we don't interact much with each other doesn't mean we're completely isolated from one another. It was pretty big news! We devils have something pretty similar in-"

"Sirzechs-sama." Hilda interrupted.

"Hm? Oh, right, sorry." He apologised.

"So, can you do something about it?" She asked.

"Well, I can only give a temporary fix for something on this scale," Sirzechs paused, "however, I believe our own Beelzebub should be able to create something as a permanent fix."

Hilda exhaled a sigh of relief. However, Oga still had a look of confusion.

"Your own Beelzebub?" He asked.

At this point the door opened again and Grayfia walked in.

"Ah, Grayfia, thank you." Sirzechs said as she placed the tray of tea on the table, before taking her place by Sirzechs' side.

"My apologies for eavesdropping, however in regard to your previous query, allow me to explain. Currently the Underworld, where we devils reside, has four Maous in charge in comparison to only one as you may be familiar with. As you may know Sirzechs Gremory-sama is currently one of these four, holding the title of Lucifer. Another of the four is Ajuka Asteroth-sama, who holds the title of Beelzebub, he is in charge of the Technology Department. This is why is he most likely to be able to help you with your issue." Grayfia explained.

"Uh… Right…" Oga mumbled. "Anyway this Ajuka or whatever is gonna be able to fix whatever's wrong with Baby Beel, right?"

"Most likely." She responded.

"So where is he?" Oga asked.

"Unfortunately, compared to Sirzechs-sama, Ajuka-sama has a much tighter schedule, so it may be difficult to arrange something, particularly with the current situation between devils and demons as it is." Grayfia said.

"How cruel, Grayfia-chan! I'm busy too!" Sirzechs exclaimed in mock hurt. "However, it's true that it may be more difficult to ask Ajuka to see what he can do… Especially since this is quite a complex issue." He continued, "I imagine that he'll want to run some tests to make sure he makes something good…"

This caused Hilda to tense, "I'm afraid, even if it is you Sirzechs-sama, I cannot allow any harm to come to the Young Master." Hilda interjected.

"Don't worry, it won't be anything like you're imagining. With the technology that he has he should be able to run the tests from the human world." He reassured, "Well, for now there's nothing I can do apart from the temporary fix until I can set something up with Ajuka, I'll have Grayfia contact you when I've got a meeting arranged."

"What are you gonna do then?" Oga asked.

"Well, I can cast a spell that acts as a limiter, when Beelzebub-kun's demonic power starts to spike, rather than burst out like it normally would, the spell will absorb it preventing the power from being released." Sirzechs explained. "Normally this kind of spell would only last a day or so, but seeing as I'm the one casting the spell it should last for around a week, that'll give us some time to play with."

Sirzechs stood from his seat and again extended his palm towards Baby Beel, this time stopping short of his head. He muttered a short incantation before a red magic seal appeared in front of his hand. Oga and Hilda watched as the magic seal surrounded the child, after a few seconds the seal started spinning around Baby Beel's body before the magic disappeared.

"There, all done." Sirzechs declared.

"Thank you very much, Sirzechs-sama." Hilda said, bowing.

"Don't mention it." He replied, shaking off the praise. "Now," he said excitedly, "let's get back to talking about the past, shall we? What about the ti-"

"Sirzechs-sama, we are running short on time." Grayfia interrupted, pinching Sirzechs cheek.

"Fhat huts, Gwafia-chwan!" Sirzechs whined. "Okway, okway I gwet it!"

Finally letting go, Sirzechs pouted, rubbing his cheek.

"You don't have to be so rough, Grayfia-chan." He sighed. "But I guess you're right, we should be going. It was nice seeing you again Hilda-chan. And I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot more of you more now on, Oga-kun, Beelzebub-kun. Let's have a longer talk next time." He finished with a smile.

"Well, okay I guess." Oga shrugged.

"Dabu!" Baby Beel cooed in agreement.

"Let me see you out." Grayfia stated, moving towards the door.

Both Hilda and Oga stood from their seats, the former following the maid whilst the latter picked up Baby Beel from the table, slinging him onto his back. He took one last glance at the man in front of him, who only offered a warm smile in response, before also turning towards the door.

After the short walk through the corridor to the front door, Grayfia offered a bow.

"We'll be in touch, Hilda." She said.

"Thank you once again, Grayfia-san, please let me know when I can return this favour." Hilda replied, also bowing.

Grayfia only nodded in response, before returning back out the hallway and out of sight.

* * *

Shutting the front door behind them, they found Alaindelon standing on the path in front of them. Noticing the three he turned to face them.

"So, how did it go?" He asked.

"Fine." Hilda responded. "Sirzechs-sama was able to offer a temporary fix until a more permanent solution can be reached."

"Thank goodness." Alaindelon sighed in relief.

"What was the deal with them? Are all Maous like that?" Oga grunted. "Rather than crazy strong they just seemed like a bunch of weirdoes."

"Fool," Hilda snapped, "if they wished it either one of them could have killed you on the spot, you are lucky Sirzechs-sama is such a tolerant person."

"What was up with you in there as well? Acting all polite and stuff, you know those guys or something?" Oga added.

"It's none of no concern right now, just be thankful that we were able to cure the Young Master." She retorted.

"Indeed, it's a happy occasion!" Alaindelon exclaimed. "I'm sure Takayuki will be overjoyed!"

"Whatever," Oga drawled, "let's just go back already."

"Understood, transfer!"

* * *

"What do you think, Ajuka?"

"Hmm, this is quite a difficult issue, Sirzechs. Considering that it's not something that I've seen very often I'll need a while to analyse and test some designs." The man replied.

"Will they need to come to the Underworld?" Sirzechs asked.

"No, I should be able to perform the majority of it from the human world," Ajuka answered, "However I'll definitely need them to be allowed to come to an area of devil territory, I won't be able to run the checks without alerting every demon within that territory."

"Understood, I'll get that sorted."

Sirzechs cut communication, before smiling to himself and leaning back in his chair.

'I guess Kuoh City is going to become a lot more interesting from now on. First the Red Dragon Emperor and now another Maou.' He chuckled. 'I guess Rias is going to busy from now on.'


End file.
